Forever and For Always
by HighSchoolMusicalHearts
Summary: Their lives were perfect, just the way they were. But Chad isn’t satisfied. He decides to take their relationship further, but will Taylor let him? Not what it sounds like....Please R&R!
1. Love You Forever

_**Forever and For Always**_

**Happy Valentine's Day, guys! This is just a cute story about Chad and Taylor! Aren't they cute together? **

**Summary: Their lives were perfect, just the way they were. But Chad isn't satisfied. He decides to take their relationship further, but will Taylor let him? Not what it sounds like...**

Chapter One: Love You Forever

Chad Danforth. Cute, sexy, hot… however you want to describe him, Taylor McKessie thought the same way. She was in love with him. Their love was different than any love she had ever experienced. It was different from the time she went out with Zeke, different than the times she had crushed on certain celebrities…this time, Chad was it. She just knew it.

She felt his lips gently brush against the skin on her neck. His hands wandered endlessly over her skin, and his hand gradually found it's way underneath of her shirt and up to the clasp on her bra. She tried to hold back her moan, but it came anyway, soft and sweet, full of passion and love. Her lips found his, and they began to make out.

He tried to unclasp her bra, but she pulled away. "Chad, I'm not sure I'm ready to…um…do that just yet," she said nervously, sweating.

To her surprise, he smiled. Removing his hand, he got up off of her. "Good, I'm not either."

She grinned. "I love you, Chad."

"I love you, more," he replied mischievously.

"Chad, we're not going to do that. I know what that leads to," she said.

"Aww, Baby, why not?"

"Why don't we just spend some time together without making it seem like we're desperate?"

"You mean, like a movie or something?" he asked.

"Just some time alone, you know. Maybe we could watch it in the dark," she replied.

"Dark?" he asked, feeling the bulge in his pants grow harder. She saw this and added, "No, Chad. We can't. I can't."

Just then, he got down on the floor in front of her. "Taylor, I love you so much. I've loved you since the day I first saw you. We've done everything together- we've laughed, we've cried, we've gone through school together...I want to do more. Will you marry me?"

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me if I should continue! Sorry it's short, but The next chapter will be longer! **


	2. Too Young?

**Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Warning, though: this chapter should be rated T/M…it has a small sex scene in it, but it's not too bad. Please read at your own risk!**

Last time on _Forever and For Always:_

_Just then, he got down on the floor in front of her. "Taylor, I love you so much. I've loved you since the day I first saw you. We've done everything together- we've laughed, we've cried, we've gone through school together...I want to do more. Will you marry me?"_

Chapter Two: Too Young?

Taylor's eyes just stared into his big brown ones. "Chad, I…I don't know. We're only eighteen. Aren't we a bit too young to be thinking about marriage?"

She saw the disappointment in his eyes. "I mean, don't you think we should just…be boyfriend/girlfriend for a while longer?"

"Tay, I love you. I want to be with you. Please marry me? Please."

"Chad…I-I…can I think about it for awhile?"

"I guess so," he said, trying to hide his disappointment. He couldn't see why she didn't want him. "I just…I don't understand. Don't you love me?"

"Chad, of course I love you. I love with all of my heart. I just want to get to know you better before we just jump into a marriage. Marriage lasts forever, Chad, and I don't think you've really taken that into consideration. What if we get married and then can't handle it? It just…seems like all you want to marry me for is sex. And that's not what I want, Chad. Please listen. I'll give you my answer in, say, a week. Can you wait that long?"

He nodded. "I don't want you for sex, Tay. I love you. Really, I do. I mean, sure I want to make love to you, but that's not why I want to marry you. I want to marry you because I want the two of us to have a happy, healthy relationship. I'll wait for you forever if I have to."

She saw his eyes fill with hope. She felt her own fill with tears. "Chad…you're so sweet. I love you so much."

"Does that mean…?"

"Not yet, Chad. Be patient. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

She leaned in and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, and she let a slight moan escape from her lips again. She felt herself lay back on the bed, pulling him down on top of her. They started to make out.

"I want you so bad," Chad said, panting as he pulled away from her.

"I want you, too, Chad, but…I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"I want you to be ready," he said, pulling a condom out of his pocket. "I have this," he added.

She started to freak out. "Chad…"

He leaned in and kissed her neck. "Chad," she moaned. "I want you, too."

His soft lips continued down her neck, and moved down her collarbone. She moaned louder, feeling herself giving in.

"I love you so much, Taylor," Chad said.

"I love you, too…oh, Chad…keep doing that, it feels so good…Chad…take me, baby."

He pulled away to stare deep into her eyes. He could see the desire to be with him, and he felt her body heat get warmer. "Are you sure, Tay?"

"Chad, just do it. Please?"

"Taylor, look at me. Are you absolutely, positively sure you want to have sex? You won't wake up tomorrow regretting it?"

"Chad. Just do it."

He sighed, but gave in to temptation. He leaned in and kissed her with more passion than he ever had. She reached up inside his shirt, gently pulling it over his head. She ran her hands over his bare chest and stomach. She felt him taking off her shirt, and finally they were almost there. He towered over her, ready to make his entrance. He slipped on the condom and moved closer. "Tay?"

"Chad, just go for it."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Chad, I'm sure. Now do it before I change my mind."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," he murmured under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, bringing himself to her and stopping just as he reached her opening. He finally pushed gently into her. She let out a loud moan.

After a minute, he pulled out, kissing her cheek. "Did it hurt, Tay?"

"A little, but only for a second. Keep going, Chad."

He pushed in again, a little more aggressively this time. Five minutes went by like this before he started to go faster. As he thrust into her, he felt himself come. She gasped, feeling herself do the same. He finally pulled out, tore off the condom, threw it away, and together they landed on their backs, exhausted.

"Chad, that was amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you, too Taylor."

"Chad?" she asked after they had gotten dressed again and had begun eating dinner.

"Yeah?"

"I have an answer for you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I will marry you, Chad Danforth. I love you."

He grinned, kissing her. He reached down into his pants' pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a heart-shaped ring with an opal in the center and small diamonds bordering the edges. She gasped. "Chad, it's so beautiful! How much did you pay for this?"

"What a way to ruin the moment, Tay. Let me put it on."

He gently removed the ring from it's box and slipped it on her finger. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Seriously, Chad. How much was it?"

"$350 with tax."

"Chad! Wow! That's not too bad, but…I never thought you'd spend that much on me."

"If I had a million dollars to my name, I'd spend every penny of it on you, my love."

"Oh, Chad."

They kissed again, and couldn't wait for their wedding day to arrive.

**Thanks for reading! To see Taylor's ring, check out my profile! It's really pretty, although it isn't really an engagement ring…but it is now! Hehe! Oh, by the way, please review! Love ya! Sharayah **


	3. Suspicion

**Sorry it's been awhile, but I've been extremely busy! I hope you don't mind…so I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here's the chapter!**

Chapter Three: Suspicion

Taylor woke up one morning four weeks later feeling the need to throw up... for the seventh time that week. She tossed her covers over onto Chad's side of the bed. He didn't even stir, and she ran to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she began to throw up.

She struggled to get to her feet. When she discovered that she couldn't, she leaned against the bathtub and called out for her fiancé. "Chad," she called out weakly. Nothing. "Chad!" she tried again.

Two minutes later, Chad appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. Yawning, he asked, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Chad, I don't know what's wrong with me…I've been throwing up like this for a week!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe you have the flu," he replied, sitting down next to her and brushing her hair out of her face.

She looked up into his eyes. "I don't have the flu. Number one, you don't have it for a week straight; number two, I've only been sick after I sleep and eat; and number three, I don't have a fever."

"Well…maybe you should call Gabriella. Maybe she'll know what's wrong."

She nodded, and he helped her get back to their bed. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Gabi's number. After three rings, she heard a soft voice answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gabs," Taylor said.

"Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed happily. "What's up, Tay?"

"Gabriella, I've been sick for a week and Chad seems to think that you might know what's wrong with me, you know, since you're gonna be going to medical school and all."

"What're your symptoms?"

"Well, I've been throwing up for a week, but only after I eat and sleep. I don't have a fever, but I've been feeling a little bit nauseous."

"Hmm…I think I might have an idea. Meet me at my OB/GYN's office in ten minutes, 'kay? I have a checkup," Gabriella replied, referring to her pregnancy checkup. She and Troy were expecting a daughter soon, in approximately two months.

"Okay…" Taylor said, confused. "It might be closer to twenty, though."

"That's fine, but try to hurry. We're gonna be there a little longer than what I'm usually there for, and Troy wants me to be home when he arrives. He seems to think that we're gonna have a romantic afternoon," she replied, giggling.

"Is his idea of 'romantic' knocking you up?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"Hey, don't even bring my baby into this," Gabriella said.

"Speaking of the baby, have you chosen a name for her yet?"

"Yeah, actually, we did. Do you want me to tell you?"

"Of course I want to know!"

"Well in that case, you're going to have to wait until we get to the doctor."

"Fine," Taylor said, grumpily. Now that she thought about it, she had been having some strange mood swings and food cravings in the past week also. "I'll see you in twenty."

"Bye, Tay."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone, got ready to go, and turned to Chad. "She wants me to meet her at her baby appointment."

"Oh. Okay, so I guess I'll see you later, Tay."

"Bye, baby. I love you," he said.

"Bye, Chad. I love you, too. I sure hope she has a good reason for making me meet her over at Dr. Evans' office."

"I don't see why she wants Ryan and Sharpay's father to deliver her and Troy's baby. Sharpay still likes Troy, you know."

"I know, and I've warned her, but she's set on the fact that because she and Troy got married and the fact that they're having a baby that Sharpay can't get in the way."

"She can't now, but still- I wouldn't want him to deliver our babies."

"Our babies?" Taylor asked, intrigued by his words. _Our babies._

"Yeah, you know, when we decide to have some."

She smiled. "Yeah…so, I guess I'll go now."

"Bye."

"Bye."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Twenty minutes after she had spoken to Gabriella, Taylor arrived at Dr. Evans' office. Gabriella was sitting in the waiting room. Her right hand was resting on her large stomach, and her left one was fumbling through her purse. She finally found what she was searching for and looked up.

"Taylor!" she said.

"Hey, Gabi. Whatcha got there?"

Gabriella held out her closed left hand and dropped the item into Taylor's. "Go in the restroom and take this," she said to her best friend.

Taylor looked down at the package and her eyes widened. "A pregnancy test?"

"Yeah…you and Chad have…done it before, right?"

"Once!"

"Okay, so go take the test! I'll be waiting for you."

Knowing that she was defeated, Taylor sighed and walked into the bathroom. Truthfully, she had the feeling that Gabriella was probably right. She probably was pregnant.

She read the directions carefully. When she was done, she took the stick out of the box and peed on it. She had to wait for the results, and while she waited, she grew more and more anxious; more and more worried. It was the longest fifteen minutes of her life, or so she thought.

When the timer went off, she looked down at the little stick that could possibly change her life forever…

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I have to go now. I promise I'll have more later!**


End file.
